The Plan
by honesthannah
Summary: Heartbroken and desperate to get back with her ex, Dallas, Ally Dawson, with the help of her best friend Trish de la Rosa, hatches a plan. The plan? Use the hot new student to get Dallas jealous. They say things don't always go as planned and Ally's about to find that out for herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Ally, wait!" A voice calls after me; a rich tenor echoes off of the empty walls of the corridor. "It wasn't what it looked like!" He pleads as I hear him running behind me.

I don't listen to him. I can't. My heart is telling me not to; to just keep running. So, I do. I don't care where I am going and I don't know where, either. But all I really know is that I need to get the hell out of here. And fast.

I urge myself to run faster, hot tears blurring my vision as they stream down my face. I wipe at my eyes furiously. My lungs burn and my legs feel heavy as my feet pound on the carpeted floor, but I tell myself to keep moving. I regret wearing heels.

"Ally! Please! I'm sorry!" His voice echoes down the hallway, as his distant footsteps get closer behind me. "It wasn't what it looked like! I swear!"

With those last two words, my feeling of despair turns into fury.

I whirl around to face him, my eyes blazing and my hands curled into fists. "Really? Because it looked like you were totally just making out with Kira Starr in a hall closet! You told me that you were only spending time with her for school! For your English project, which I thought was finished in March." I snap at him, my eyes at the brink of tears.

Instantly, I regret making eye contact and going against the orders of my mind. He looks so upset; sadness and regret written all over his face. My heart drops to the bottom of my chest as I can't peel my eyes away from him. My burst of anger dissipates, like a fire expelled by water, and is replaced with pain. Raw, physical and emotional pain.

"We were. Things … just got out of hand. I'm sorry. It was a mistake!" He begs, finally having caught up to me. His chocolate brown eyes look deeply into mine. His blonde hair is a mess from running, tiny beads of sweat drip down the sides of his face, and he himself is completely out of breath. All in all, he looks horrible.

But, I shouldn't care. I don't, I tell myself, though I don't know if I believe it.

"Forget it." I wave him off dismally with my hand, my eyes planted on the ground; I am unable to look directly at him anymore. It hurts too much, just being near him right now. I had forgiven him for once for kissing her before, and here was he, doing it again. Dallas had been right all those times, though part of me hates to admit it. He isn't good for me.

"Ally." The single word nearly tears me to the core.

I have to stay strong. I have to maintain my resolve. I shouldn't be upset. I shouldn't feel the need to cry. I shouldn't care. None of this should matter.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like we were actually going out. It was only for the plan. I don't care." I tell him, not being able to stop myself from looking up and meeting his eyes.

The words kill me as they leave my mouth, but I swallow hard. I'm right. The two of us had only become a couple for a scheme. A scheme that had been a success. But, instead of being overjoyed and celebrating, I am devastated. And hurt. Even though I shouldn't be. I don't know why I am.

I shouldn't care that he kissed another girl. He could do whatever he wanted. We aren't liable to be loyal to each other. But, that didn't change the fact that I felt my heart be torn out of my chest when I found him with Kira.

Looking into his eyes, I can see the flashes of pain, guilt, and hurt pass through them. I can't stand seeing them. I turn away quickly and begin walking down the corridor again.

I can't do this. A sob escapes my mouth, but I quickly muffle it with my hand.

I don't want him to see me hurt over him. I shouldn't be hurt. We weren't in a real relationship, so he could kiss whoever he wanted to. It shouldn't matter to me. However, for some reason, it does.

 _Stay strong Ally._ My conscience reminds me. _You have to stay strong. Don't cry. Don't be upset. This doesn't matter._

I walk faster.

"Ally, I'm sorry!" He grabs my hand, pulling me back to face him. "I didn't mean to." His eyes begin to tear up. "I'm so sorry."

It pulls at my heart strings, seeing him in this state. I'm about to say something to soothe him, but then the memory of what I had just seen less than five minutes ago makes its way to the center of my mind. The small tinge of sympathy I had just felt for him, completely disappears.

"I don't care Austin. It doesn't matter to me. You can do whatever you want. I can't stop you. I'm not going to stop you. We don't have to pretend to like each other anymore. I got Dallas back, just like I wanted. The plan worked. It's over. You can go have fun with Kira now. Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it."

I pause, trying to keep my voice even. "I couldn't have done it without you. But, there's nothing left between us anymore. You can go be with Kira. Enjoy your prom, and have a nice life." I say, completely surprised at the way my voice miraculously manages to remain firm and strong.

Not being able to stand with him in the silence for any longer, I force myself to give him a light smile and walk away again. I can feel the tears beginning to form at the corners of my eyes, but I can't let him see them. I have to get away from there as fast as possible. I furiously wipe the tears away with my hands.

"Ally." He grabs my wrist and pulls me back to him once more. I keep my eyes on the ground, not having the strength to stare directly at him and not wanting him to see my tears.

I shake my head.

"Ally, _please_." He speaks softly, trying to get his eyes to meet mine. I continue to stare at the floor. "It was a mistake." He says, his voice breaking.

I blink away my tears. "It doesn't matter, Austin. You shouldn't be sorry. It's okay. We can go back to our own lives. We don't have to act like we care about each other anymore." My heart breaks as I say the last words. Because they are a complete lie.

In the beginning, I may not have cared about him, but I had somehow ended up caring for him. In the past five months, he had become one of my best friends.

"Ally." He begins. "I do have feelings for you. I do care about you. I didn't mean t-."

"Don't Austin. Just don't." I cut him off, not being able to stand his lies anymore. "Don't lie to me. I saw you. You meant to kiss her. You wanted to. Now, there's nothing left for you to say or do. I saw all that I needed to know. Besides, we're just friends, right?" My voice shakes as I speak. Tears continue to threaten to fall down my cheeks.

"Ally-." He chokes, holding onto my hand. Tears stream down his face. They mirror the ones I'm trying to hold back unsuccessfully.

"Good bye Austin." I whisper softly, shaking out of his grip. I look up at him one more time, before walking away.

I don't even have to look back at him to know that he is broken. And hurt. And guilty. But it is his own fault. He had kissed her. He had chosen to kiss her. But there was no need for him to apologize, like I said. Nothing real was going on between us, anyway.

I shouldn't be crying over him. He wasn't my real boyfriend. He didn't really mean anything to me; at least that is what I am trying to convince myself to think. And so far, I am not being very successful.

His feelings for me were fake; I knew that. Everything that happened between us, was only for the plan. Still, part of me couldn't help but wish that it was real. At least some of it. That it wasn't a façade I had dragged him into the first place. I knew from the beginning that we wouldn't be together. It was a temporary situation. So why was I so upset now that things were over?

It isn't a big deal. The plan is over. I should really be happy. I should be hugging Trish and celebrating with Dallas. But, I am not happy. I'm the polar opposite of it. Instead of smiling, I want to cry.

He was my best friend. I thought I could trust him. Apparently, I was wrong.

As I leave, I can't help but hope that he will come running after me again, begging for my forgiveness, like he was before. Just one last time. To show me that he really did care.

I would hug him and forgive him, and we could still be friends. It would be like one of those cheesy endings in movies, except we wouldn't become a couple at the end. We would just be best friends.

But, this isn't a movie. This is my life. And when is real life ever like the movies? Exactly, it never could be, or no one would pay money to watch movies. People wanted to imagine how their lives could be and dream about finding love or being rich. They wouldn't want to see something that was depressing and actually relatable to them. No one wanted to watch something like that.

This time, however, he doesn't run after me. I don't hear him call my name or see him try to stop me from leaving. This time, he just stands and watches me go, or at least I think he does. I couldn't let myself turn around to check, because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop the breakdown I was on the verge of having.

I walk off of the ship. The instant the doors slammed behind me, I feel myself collapse on the floor of the pier, sobbing. I knew it is over. But I shouldn't be upset. Especially not over someone like him. But I am. And I can't help it.

But why should I care so much? It's not like we were going to be dating after the plan worked, that was a given from the start. I shouldn't be upset. It wasn't real. It had all been pretend. Well, at least at the start of it, it had been. At the start, it had just been a plan. An idea. A plot. But now? It had changed so much. At least for me.

But now, I'm not so sure.

* * *

Eight Months Earlier:

I walked through the white double doors of Marino High, excited and more than prepared for another, and sadly my last, year there. A sense of nostalgia overcame me as I strolled down the hallway, making my way to my locker.

I couldn't believe that it had already been three years since I had first stepped foot into the school, a bashful and awkward fourteen-year old girl. Now, I was "at the top of the heap", as people say. Still, walking through the large hallway, I couldn't help but feel like that timid little girl again. A year from now I would be attending college and facing the world all on my own, and just the thought of that terrified me a little bit.

"Ally!" A voice shrieked right before I felt myself being enveloped in a tight hug.

There was only person that I knew to be so enthusiastic and loud. "Trish!" I exclaimed, hugging her back.

She was my best friend, though it would be more accurate to call her my second sister. I had known her since the last year of junior high school, when I first moved to Miami. She was the first friend I ever made here. The two of us had been inseparable ever since.

"I've missed you so much!" She said, letting me go. "How was your summer?"

"It was great. Niagara Falls was breathtaking." I replied, smiling as I thought back to the picturesque scene of the world-famous water fall. I had spent a few weeks in Canada, where my mother's sister and her family lived. "How was the cruise?" I asked.

Trish had gone on a cruise to Bermuda with her parents and little brother. They went on an exotic vacation every summer. This time they just happened to choose Bermuda.

"Oh, it was amazing Ally. The view was beautiful, and I'm not just talking about site-seeing." She winked and I laughed. That was the same sense of humor, I had missed for the past two months.

I rolled my eyes. "You and boys." Trish had been looking out for a boyfriend since the eighth grade. She went through guys as fast as she went through jobs, maybe even faster, if that was even possible. And Trish goes through jobs pretty fast, if I do say so myself. She and working are not a good combination.

"Speaking of boys, how are you and Dallas?" She looked at me, eyebrows raised, her lips curled in a cheeky grin.

"We're doing great. Since I was in Canada all summer long and he was here for football camp, we face-timed every day. And we hung out the whole day after I came back." I explained with another smile as I opened my locker, thinking about the brown-haired boy.

Dallas Wilson. He had been my boyfriend since the beginning of sophomore year. He was very good-looking, which was the reason the entire female population at Marino swooned over him. He was the biggest bachelor when we were freshman, but that all ended when he had asked me out.

With his chocolate brown eyes, hair that flipped just the right way, and a million-dollar smile, it was no wonder that so many girls drooled over him. On top of that, he had been voted captain of both the football and soccer teams last year, only making girls want him more.

But his good looks were not the main reason I had been attracted to him. He had an even better personality. He was such a sweetheart when you really got to know him. We had been made lab partners in Chemistry during freshman year and ironically, the two of us had developed some chemistry of our own.

He was actually very shy when we first met; it was adorable. He was quite clumsy during Chemistry as well. I knew back then that he had joined the JV football team, so he had to have good hand-eye coordination. It surprised me that he was so awkward and such a klutz when we worked together on labs. It didn't occur to me that I was the reason for his nervousness, until he asked me out. As soon as I agreed to go on a date, he regained his hand-eye coordination in the lab room.

With the modest size of the student body, Dallas and I were well known throughout the school. People referred to us as the school's notorious "It" couple.

"Aww! You guys are too cute! I just wish I could be with someone as long as you have been with Dallas." Trish said, sighing sadly. "You guys are just so happy together."

"Aww, Trish." I placed my hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry. You will meet a wonderful man one day and the two of you will be happy together." I assured her. "You just haven't found him yet, but you will someday. And then all of the heartbreak you went through will seem so irrelevant."

"Thanks Ally. I really hope so." She smiled genuinely at me.

"If not in high school, there's always in college."

Trish grinned. "Speaking of perfect guys, here comes yours right now." She motioned with her head in the direction behind me.

I turned around to see that Dallas was in fact walking over to us, grinning.

"Hey." He said as he came up to our lockers. He leaned against the locker between Trish and I, and smiled down at me.

"Hi." I smiled back. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him for a deep kiss.

Every time we kiss, it brought me back to our first one. It had been on the steps to my house after our first date. I remember being nervous as he walked me to my door. I wasn't sure if he had as nice of a time as I did. I told him thanks for a nice night and was about to walk inside, when he grabbed my hand and pressed his lips to mine.

"I missed you." He told me, while playing with a strand of my hair.

"I know. I missed you, too," I said with a smile.

"How was your summer, Trish?" He turned to ask the raven-haired girl.

"It was good. Are you and the boys ready for the game next week?"

"Definitely." He grinned.

"Good. You better destroy the Pirates. See you guys at lunch." Trish said, smiling at the both of us, before closing her locker.

"Bye, Trish." I smiled and waved at her as she walked away. I turned to face my own locker, just as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom.

Dallas straightened up and I closed the door of my locker, after fixing my hair in the mirror I hung on the door. Everyone else in the hallway closed their lockers as well, starting to head off to their homeroom classes.

"Can I walk you to class?" Dallas offered me, holding out his hand. "I haven't been able to do that in almost three months."

I rolled eyes, but smiled anyway. I readjusted my bag over my shoulder. "Sure."

He grinned as he swung his arm over my shoulder and we walked down the hall. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he pulled me in closer to him. I closed my eyes momentarily, enjoying the warmth of being near him.

Everyone we passed smiled as the school's "It" couple walked by, as happy as ever.

But that was before. Before everything came crashing down.

* * *

 **Would it be too cliché to say I'm back?**

 **I felt that it would only be appropriate to start back publishing with the start of a new year. Happy New Year, by the way.**

 **Words cannot begin to express my deepest apologies for having been AWOL the past few years. I honestly kind of lost the passion to write and I started doubting my writing skills. I reread all of my stories and I wondered what ever possessed me to actually write and post them. Looking back at my writing, I cringe.**

 **But, let us not dwell on the past. The fact is I have rediscovered my joy for writing, albeit at a bad time now that I am in my second year of college on a pre-med track. That being said, my update schedule will probably be really off track.**

 **I have for the most part completely rewritten this story, so all of the chapters, for the most part, are ready to be published, minus some last-minute edits.**

 **I hope that if those of you who have read my stories before will rejoin me on this journey, but I do welcome newcomers as well.**

 **Once again, I really am sorry for removing all of my stories. Some I will rewrite, others I will not. But, I will consider re-uploading some of them. I must admit that in the period of my absence, I actually have created two other fanfiction accounts and I have posted stories on each.**

 **One story is very unusual for me, in style and plot. The story on the second account is similar to my style and subject matter. I choose to start posting it on another account, in an attempt to make a fresh start for myself and dabble in my writing skills. Unfortunately, I have experienced some writer's block with it. I do know how I want the story to end and I do have a climax scene in mind, I am just stuck as to what to do in the middle with some minor character development and storylines.**

 **I wonder if any of you will figure out what accounts and what stories I am referring to** ***wink*.**

 **I applaud and thank those of you who have actually read this far, or those who have just skipped to the end of this author's note.**

 **It is with great honor that I end this author's note as I have ended most of them before,**

 **Write on, my lovelies**

 **~ honesthannah**

 **P.S. I have changed my username back to the one that started it all :P**

 **I would also like to take the time to thank all of you who have messaged me in my absence. Everything is well and I appreciate your concern.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I was really nervous about posting the new version, but you made me feel so much better about my decision. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

I climbed out of my car, enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning. I breathed in the cool and crisp morning air. The high school parking lot was basically empty, only a handful of cars line the first set of rows. I took out my phone and glanced at the time, seeing that I was running a few minutes late. I quickly locked my car and hurriedly headed towards the school building.

The halls were of course free of any commotion, seeing as the first bell did not ring for another hour. I glanced around, a feeling of nostalgia overwhelming me. A year from now, I would no longer be walking these halls, coming into school an hour early on a Friday morning for Student Council meetings. I really was going to miss this place.

I walked into the school's conference room, which was right next to the main office, seeing most of the members of the Student Council already sitting down and enjoying their complimentary breakfasts, courtesy of the Student Government. A few heads turned towards me and I greeted them all with a smile and a wave, before taking my position at the head of the table.

"Good morning, guys." I addressed all of the students, as I sat down. "I would just like to start this morning's meeting with a thank you. I know it's only the second week of school and it's a lot to ask all of you to get here an hour before classes start, but we do have a lot of things to discuss. Homecoming is only a few weeks away, and we have a lot of details to sort out."

"It's no problem Ally." My vice president and friend Dennis Callahan, said with a smile. He was sitting on my right. On my left was Kira Starr, the Student Council secretary. Next to her was Brooke Wampler, the Student Council treasurer. Next to her was head cheerleader and head senior class representative Cassidy Waldorf. Trish was the other senior class representative, but like usual, she was running late.

In the subsequent seats were several representatives from the junior and sophomore classes. The freshman class representative election would be in the upcoming weeks. Each class had two or three representatives, it depended on how much students were running and how much seats were left on the council.

Each grade also had their own individual grade councils, who met after school on a pre-determined day of the week. Most, if not all, seniors ended their classes a period or two earlier than the underclassmen. As a result, Senior Council meetings were on Fridays, during eighth period, when other grades were still in class.

I took the gavel lying down on the table and pounded it on the block, smiling. I really did love gaveling. However, I was once again overcome with nostalgia, knowing that this was my first and last time ever attending the first Student Council meeting of the year. Shaking away my emotions, I put on a smile. "I hereby order the first Student Council meeting of the year to begin."

Everyone clapped and cheered. The room soon broke out into whispers, as I passed out the pre-printed agenda. The first meeting of the year was always short. It was more like a welcome-back party, though we do begin to discuss some of the major events of the first semester.

Just then, the doors of the conference room opened and Trish rushed in. "Sorry, I'm late." She apologized, while heading to her seat, which was on the other side of Dennis.

"Nice of you to join us." I teased.

She stuck her tongue out at me in response.

I rolled my eyes. "Real mature, Trish."

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" She said, hands raised.

I handed her an agenda and began to go over it. The next thirty minutes were spent covering all of the topics of discussion, with time for suggestions and ideas from all of the members.

"Before we end today, just a quick reminder as to the meeting days and times of all the individual grade councils. Freshman Class Council is yet to be determined, but they will be meeting on …" I spoke about the underclassmen councils, before finally getting to Senior Council. "Senior Council will meet on Fridays, during eighth period. The first meeting is today." I looked at Dennis, Kira, Brooke, Cassidy, and Trish. "I will see you all then."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

I picked up the gavel again, grinning. "Any other comments before we end?" I asked and received several head shakes. "Great." I smiled. "I hereby adjourn this meeting. See you guys next week." I pounded the gavel on the block.

The council members started getting out of their chairs and gathering their things. I approached Trish.

"Hey, Ally. Great job. You really make a great president." She said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips. "Sweet talk won't help you. You promised you would be on time today."

"I was." She cut in.

"You came in after I started the meeting."

"Exactly. I came right on time for the meeting."

"You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes and gave her a look. "We've been on Student Council for four years and you have never been on time to a meeting."

Trish sighed. "Fine." She raised her hands in a placating gesture. "I will _try_ to make it on time next week."

"At least be on time for the Senior Council meeting today." I said, as the two of us started to exit the room.

The hallways were beginning to be filled with students, as we reached the one leading to our lockers. I greeted a few familiar faces with a smile and a wave.

Next to me, Trish rolled her eyes and snorted. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" I asked, as we reach our lockers.

"How do you get along with almost everybody? I don't get it." She shook her head, as she started to enter her locker combination.

"It's called being nice." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I know, I just don't understand how you do it to _everyone_. I mean, I hate more than half of the entire student body population. They're all so annoying."

"Yeah, and they all fear you."

She stood up straighter, smiling with pride. "It's a gift." She flipped her hair.

I laughed. "It's not something to be proud of, Trish." I say. "You're going to be going out into the world in a few years. You're going to have to learn how to work with people that you don't like it."

"I like my way better." She replied.

"If someone upsets you, you shouldn't hold a grudge. You can't threaten to spill sulfuric acid on them."

"Too late." She said, quietly,

"What?!"

"Nothing. Never mind. Forget about it."

I looked at her and shook my head. "I'm serious, Trish. You need to learn how to get along with people. You're not always going to have me to hang around with."

She gave me a dismal wave of her hand.

I shook my head, sighed, and turned to open my own locker.

* * *

The Senior Council meeting went off without a hitch. Trish actually did make it on time, much to my happy surprise. We started discussing ideas for the Senior Prom. Even though it is several months away, a lot of planning goes into the event. We also discussed Homecoming, which the Student Council plans, and ideas for Senior Class Trip.

After the meeting ended, I went home, showered, changed, and ate a snack. Then, I headed back to the high school. Tonight, was the first football game of the season. We were playing against a team from the school in the next town over, the Greenville Pirates.

The beginning of the football season was always exciting. While Marino High had many sports teams, the football team was the most revered. It had been the first sports team established at the school and had continued to carry high importance to the community. It was during the football games that the entire student and family population of the Marino High community really got together as a whole.

It would be Dallas' first game as captain and I was so proud of him. I knew he would be nervous before the game. He would probably need a little pep talk. I checked the time on my phone and saw that I still about a half hour until the game starts. I decided to visit him in the boys' locker room.

Coach Wilson, the assistant coach, stood outside, leaning against the brick wall by the locker room doors that open right by the football field. He smiled and nodded as I approached him. "Hey, Ally."

"Hey Coach Wilson." I smiled back. "Can I speak to Dallas?"

"Sure thing. I'll get him." Coach Wilson said, removing himself from the wall and heading through the locker room doors. A few minutes passed and the doors opened to reveal Dallas.

"Hey." He smiled, walking towards me. He had his yellow football pants on, but had yet to put on a tank top, shoulder pads, or his jersey. My eyes couldn't help but drift down to admire his sculpted abdomen and well-toned arms. "Enjoying the view?" His words brought a blush to my face.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I pushed him playfully.

"Coach Wilson said you wanted to talk?" He asked, while wrapping an arm around me and bringing me flush with his chest.

I looked up and met his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous." He admitted, letting out a shaky breath. "It's my first game as captain and the other guys are looking at me to lead them and choose the right plays. What if I pick the wrong one and we end up losing? I don't want them to blame me." He frowned, looking away from me.

"You have nothing to worry about." I placed my one of hands on his bare chest and used the other one to gently pull his face back up to look at me. "You are an amazing captain. You know what you're doing. Don't get into your own head, okay? Don't doubt yourself."

Dallas nodded his head, but concern was still etched into his face.

"Hey," I said softly. He looked down, staring directly into my eyes. "Is it something with your father?"

"He's coming to the game tonight. I don't want him to see me as a failure if the team loses."

"You are not a failure, okay?" I stroked his cheek. "You aren't. Believe me. Even if the team loses, it does not make _you_ a failure." I pressed my lips to his.

"He … just …. I … just …. He judges everything I do."

"I know." I said, removing my hand from his chest and placing it on the back of his head. I petted his hair in a soothing manner. "Don't let him get to you. Don't think about him during the game. You are not a failure. No matter what happens. Trust me. Would I lie to you?"

"No." He chuckled, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Say it with me. You are not a failure."

"You are not a failure." He repeated, quietly.

"Say it like you mean it." I gave him a pointed look.

"I am not a failure." He said, his voice strong.

"Good." I smiled, kissing him again. "Do you feel better now?" I asked gently.

Dallas looked right into my eyes and nodded. "I do. Thanks, Ally." He pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips to mine. I could feel him smile.

"Just look for me in the crowd. I'll be cheering you on. I'll be cheering the loudest."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "What would I do without you? I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend." He smiled, kissing me again.

"And I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. I let out a squeal as I felt him place his hands under my hips and lift me off of the ground.

My back touched the brick wall as he kissed me again. I pushed him away gently and laughed. He set me back on the ground gently. "You should go finish getting ready." I told him.

"Fine." He said, pouting.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll meet you after the game." He nodded and smiled. "You guys are going to do great."

"Thanks." He kissed me chastely, before heading back towards the locker room doors. I smiled, leaning against the wall and watched as he disappears behind them.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out. Trish texted, asking where I was. I replied, telling her I'm on my way, before actually heading towards the bleachers.

I saw her in the front row. She waved and I made my way over to her.

"Hey." She said, I took the seat next to her. Glancing around, I saw most of the seats were starting to fill up.

"Hey."

"Where were you?" She asked. "You texted me that you were already at the school like ten minutes ago.

"I was talking to Dallas."

"Oh." Her eyebrows raised. " _Talking_? I see."

I rolled my eyes and pushed her playfully, unable to stop the blush that tainted my cheeks.

"Giving him a little good luck kiss before the game?" Trish winked.

"Something like that." I said.

"Hey guys." A voice spoke from behind me. I whirled around to face the speaker, grateful for the distraction from Trish's teasing. I smiled as I see who it was.

"Hey Kira." I greeted her, moving over to give her a place to sit. With olive skin, sleek dark brown hair, and a flawless complexion, she was definitely a bombshell - a very sought out bombshell in the male community of Marino High. She was also a very close friend.

"Hi." Trish said halfheartedly from my left. She wasn't the biggest fan of the girl, mostly because Kira wasn't always the sharpest marble. That and she was overly concerned with her physical appearance and often shallow because of that.

"Hey Trish." Kira greeted the raven-haired girl. "How are you feeling?" She then asked me.

"A little nervous for Dallas. I know he's a little nervous because it's his first game as captain. But, I know the team is going to do awesome."

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I was just talking to Matt and he seems pretty excited. He says Dallas has been a great captain so far, since they've started practicing for the season."

"Matt?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

Kira blushed, rolling her eyes. "We're just talking. It's nothing serious."

"Yet." I said.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Yet."

"He'll be a fool not to like you, Kira."

"Thanks, Ally." The dark-skinned girl smiled at me. She turned to Trish. "What about you, Trish? Any news in your love life?"

"I'm talking to someone." She replied. "We're seeing where things go."

"That sounds exciting."

"Yeah … it is." Trish sent me a pleading look.

"So, Kira," I turned to face her, racking my brain for something else to talk about. "I thought you said you might not be able to make it because of chemistry?"

"Oh, yeah." The girl nodded. "I know it's only the second week, but Ms. Molloy has already lost me." She frowns.

"If you need help, you can ask me. I wouldn't mind tutoring you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Ally." Kira grinned. "That would really help. I don't know how you manage to do all of it. Student government, working, and getting all A's? I can barely keep track of all of the clothes in my closet."

"It's because she is really good at time management." A voice spoke from behind Kira. Trish, Kira, and I turned around. There stood Cassidy Waldorf, in all her blonde glory.

Cassidy was also a close friend. I met her, along with Kira and Brooke, another friend, through Freshman Council, during freshman year. We were also all elected to be freshman representatives for the Student Council. We've been on the council for years now, and we've become really close friends because of it.

"Thanks Cass." I smiled at her.

"Your welcome, but it is true. You are unbelievingly amazing at keeping track of everything." She smiled back, taking a seat next to Kira.

Kira looked at her phone for the time. "The game's about to start. Where have you been?" She asked.

"Oh, you know. I was taking care of some unfinished business." The blonde girl said, flipping her hair.

"You mean putting your tongue down some random guy's throat?" Trish said, rolling her eyes.

"He wasn't a random guy. He was captain of the baseball team." Cassidy grinned.

"You mean Nathan Parker?" Kira gasped.

"The one and only." She smiled.

Cassidy was known to get around with the male population of Marino High. She has hooked up with most of the school's previous seniors and most of its current ones.

"He's so hot!"

"I know."

"How did you manage to get with him?" Kira asked. "Wasn't he dating that Stacey girl?"

"Not anymore." Cassidy smirked.

"As much as I would love to continue discussing your little rendezvous with Nate – actually no I don't. It's completely revolting." Trish said, grimacing.

Turning my head to look at the entrance to the field, I saw our football team preparing to enter. "The game's about to start. The team's coming on." I said, directing everyone's attention to the field. That, and I really didn't want to break up and argument between Trish and Cassidy at the moment.

"That's my cue to leave." Cassidy said, standing up. "See you girls later." She waved, before heading down to the field.

The rest of the cheerleading team joined her. The team started waving their pom-poms, jumping up and down. The crowd around us cheered and applauded. I joined in, grinning.

Just then Brooke rushed through the entrance of the bleachers and came up to us, her hair a mess and out of breath. "Hey guys! Thanks for saving me a seat." She said, sitting down next to Kira. "I just need minute to do my hair."

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we?" Kira teased.

"I had to pick up my sister from school and drop her off at a friend's house for a sleepover." She explained breathlessly, while running her fingers through her hair. She put it into a messy bun.

"At least you made it." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure Elliott would've been pretty bummed if you weren't here cheering him on." Trish said.

Brooke blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Elliott and I are just friends."

Trish, Kira, and I shared a knowing look.

"Whatever you say." Kira said, just as the opposing team stared heading onto the field. Out of the Three, which was what I referred to her, Cassidy, and Brooke, she was definitely the nicest and the one I considered my second closest friend, behind Trish.

"See you guys later." Brooke said, adjusting her uniform and running onto the field, to join Cassidy and the other Marino High cheerleaders by our side of the bleachers, riling up the crowd.

The audience on the other side of the bleachers cheered loudly as their team, dressed in purple and white, raced onto the field. Their team mascot, a Pirate, ran onto the field, followed by their cheerleaders.

Then, our side started to cheer as the announcer said our school name. The Marino High team started to run out, one at a time. The boys' uniforms were yellow and white, the school's colors. They were followed by the mascot, a manatee.

I kept my gaze on the entrance to the field, waiting for the last team member to enter. Dallas.

As he ran onto the field, he turned his head towards the bleachers. He met my eyes and winked. I felt a flutter in my chest as a smile formed on my lips. I was happy to see him in a much better mood than before the game. My pep talk really had done the trick. They usually did.

I smiled and waved at him, as he joined the rest of the team.

* * *

A few touchdowns, lots of cheers, and a huge victory later, the game is over. It was a great win for Marino, and a really awesome way to start off the season. I couldn't have been prouder of Dallas at his first game being captain. He really had nothing to worry about. He was amazing.

"That was a great game." Trish said, as the both of us walked towards the parking lot. We waited for most of the crowd to file out before making our way out of the bleachers. By now, the parking lot was mostly empty of cars and people.

"Yeah. The boys really gave it their all tonight. I can't wait for the rest of the season." I agreed. grinning.

The two of us reached the parking lot and said our goodbyes, before splitting ways. I watched Trish climb into her car and pull away, waving as she did. Then, I made my way toward Dallas' car, which was parked by the end of the lot.

I saw him leaning against the hood of the car, some of the other team members of the team gathered around him, as I made my way over.

"Hey." His eyes instantly lit up and he stood up from his position. The guys around him turned around to look at me walking over.

"Hey." I smiled. "Great game guys. You were incredible."

"Thanks Ally." Jack, the boy on Dallas' right, said.

"The girls looked good too." Elliot said, referring to the cheerleaders.

"You mean Brooke looked good." Trent teased him. Elliot's cheeks flushed slightly.

It was a given that Brooke and Elliot liked each other. They had been flirting with each other since sophomore year, but never became more than friends.

"Why don't you just ask her out, man?" Dallas asked, taking his duffel bag up from the ground and placing it in the trunk of his car. He walked back to the four of us once he was done.

"Well, what if she says no? What if she doesn't like me like that?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Trent spoke, rolling his eyes. "She totally likes you! Of course, she'll say yes."

"Yeah. Just ask her out. Like I did with Ally here." Dallas slung his shoulder over me. I looked up at him and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Okay, okay. I will. Just when the time is right."

"Which for you, will be never." Trent taunted. I rolled my eyes at their bickering.

"Come on guys." Jack said, nodding at Dallas and me. "Let's leave these two lovebirds." The three of them said their goodbyes and left.

"You were really good tonight." I said, as Dallas wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Only because you were there." He smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "My little lucky charm."

"That's me." I smiled back, standing on my tiptoes to press my lips against his.

"Thanks again for the pep talk. I really needed it." He said.

"Anytime." I smiled.

"Come on, let's get you home." He took my hand and escorted me to the passenger seat of his car. He opened the door for me and I sat down.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He smiled before kissing me again. He closed the door as I put on the seatbelt. He slipped into the driver's seat and put on his own seatbelt before starting the car.

We drove out of the parking lot in peaceful silence as he took me home.

* * *

 **I meant to update last week, but I had a little trouble writing this chapter. My original draft and idea for the story involved Ally being a cheerleader and a lot of the first draft of this chapter specifically, focused on that.**

 **But I decided that it would be too cliché if I made her a cheerleader. I think having her be the Student Council and Senior Council president, on top of working in her father's store, would be good enough. I just needed to re-write the parts of the chapter that mentioned cheerleading and it took me a while to make it something I was happy with.**

 **That being said, the actual 'plan' won't start for another four or so chapters. The next few will have more character and plot development. Reading over my original version of The Plan, I realized I really didn't show much about Ally and Dallas' relationship. This time, I want to get a deeper glimpse into it and why Ally would want to get him back after he cheated on her. This chapter, as well as the upcoming ones, will do that.**

 **Well, enough from me. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Until next time, my lovelies,**

 **~ honesthannah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

November. It was my favorite month of the year, and not only because my birthday fell at the end of the month. Autumn was my favorite season of the year and it was always in full swing by the time November rolled around. I used to love autumns in New York, walking around Central Park and seeing the beautiful colors the leaves turned - the yellows, oranges, reds, and browns. It was absolutely breathtaking.

In Miami, the leaves didn't change color, but the coming of autumn still reminded me of the wonderful moments I had spent with my family back in New York. I missed the big city, but I didn't regret moving to Miami. It was a great place to live. If I hadn't moved here, I never would've met Trish or Dallas.

Early November also happened to be mine and Dallas' anniversary. November 4th to be exact. As the thought of November starting soon came to my mind, I smiled. I could not be happier. Dallas made me happy. Every moment I spent with him put a smile on my face. I couldn't have asked for a better first (and possibly, only) boyfriend than Dallas Wilson.

However, it wasn't November just yet. Not until tomorrow at least.

"Come on Ally." I felt someone tugging at my shirt sleeve. I looked down from the sink, to see my little sister Lily, dressed in a fairy costume, looking up at me impatiently. Her eyebrows were scrunched and her lips were curled into a frown.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to get going! Or else there won't be any candy left!" She pouted.

"Just give me a second, okay? Mom and Dad are out of town for the weekend and I need to make sure all of the chores get done. I'm just finishing with the dishes. I promise once I'm done, we'll head outside, okay?"

"How much longer?"

I glanced at the remaining dish in my hand. "Less than a minute, okay?"

"Okay." She grinned.

I quickly rinsed the last plate in the sink and set it down on the rack to dry. I then dried my own hands with the towel by the stove. I turned around to face Lily.

I bent down, placing my hands on my knees. "Ready to go?" I asked with a grin.

She nodded vigorously before running towards the front door, like a little ball of energy. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as I saw how excited she was. It was Halloween, every child's paradise. I remembered a time when I had been just as excited as she was. Of course, I had outgrown that stage, but Lily was only seven. She had plenty of Halloweens to enjoy before she outgrew them too.

I followed her to the door and put on my sneakers.

"You're not going to put on your costume?" Lily asked me.

"I don't have one."

"Aww." She pouted.

"Don't worry." I reassured her. "I'll be fine. Now come on, let's go get you some candy!"

I grabbed the spare keys to the house, which were on the table by the door, and shoved them into my pocket. I made sure my phone was on sound, in case someone called me. Then, I took Lily's hand in mine and walked out of the house, locking the door behind me.

Lily instantly pulled out of my grip and ran ahead, to join some of the other neighborhood kids and their parents. One of the moms waved at me and I returned the gesture with a smile. Seeing that Lily was in good hands for the time being, I walked slowly behind the group, texting Trish on my phone. She had to take her younger brother JJ trick-or-treating, too. However, unlike me, she didn't want to.

She called me after a few minutes.

"Hey." I picked up.

"God Ally, kill me please. I can't do this."

"Trish, it's only been ten minutes since you started." I laughed.

"So, that doesn't make it any more bearable."

"Come on Trish. It's Halloween! We were like that once too when we were young."

"Yeah, well, I don't think we were ever this annoying. 'Trish, I don't want to go this way.' 'I don't want to go that way either. Let's go back to the first one.'" She mimicked her younger brother. I could picture her rolling her eyes. "Ally, I swear if he complains one more time I'm going to strangle him."

"If it's so bad, then why don't you ask someone else to take JJ for you?"

"I can't, remember? This is punishment for taking advantage of his Boy Scouts troop early in September."

"Oh, right." I nodded, although she couldn't see me.

Trish's parents had asked her to be the Troop leader for JJ and his friends. At first, she hated the job, especially because it was non-paying. However, she ended up using it to her advantage. She tricked the troop into doing her homework and chores, in return for getting their badges. When the de la Rosas found out from JJ, they were furious. To teach her a lesson, they told her she had to take him out on Halloween. No exceptions.

"This sucks." She groaned on the other line.

"Come on Trish, be a trooper." I snickered at the pun.

"Very funny, Ally." I pictured her rolling her eyes. "Do you know what I could be doing right now?"

"Getting fired from another job?" I teased.

"No… Well, maybe. But that's not the point. I meant I could be sitting down at home, reading a magazine. All of this walking is making me exhausted."

My sister ran up to me, holding up her bag. "Look, Ally!"

"Maybe if you actually tried to enjoy it, it won't be so bad. I mean, it is free candy." I offered, giving Lily an encouraging nod and smile. "That's awesome, Lils." She smiled and ran back to the other neighborhood kids.

"You just gave me an idea." Trish exclaimed. "I can take as much candy as I want and sell it at school!"

"Actually Trish, that's not what I me-."

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow at school, Ally." She hung up on me.

Rolling my eyes, I shoved my phone in my pocket and ran to catch up to Lily.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun had started to come down in the evening sky, painting the sky with hues of pink, orange, and purple. The air had taken on an evening chill, feeling crisp and cool in my lungs.

"I'm tired, Ally." Lily said, coming up to me, rubbing her eyes with one hand, while the other held onto her bag of candy.

"Come here." I said, kneeling on the ground. Lily eagerly climbed onto my back and I started carrying her home. "Did you have fun?" I asked her over my shoulder.

"Yeah." She nodded sleepily. "Thank you for taking me Ally."

"No problem." I smiled.

Within a few minutes, we reached the house. By that time, Lily was fast asleep, dozing off on my shoulder, her pillow case full of candy dangling from her hand. Being careful as to not wake her, I gently took the house keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Stepping in quietly, I locked the door behind me and placed the keys on the table. I slipped off my shoes and I took Lily's off for her.

I took her upstairs to her room and gently woke her up after placing her on her bed.

"Take off your costume and put on your pajamas. I'm going to go put on my pajamas too and when I'll come back, I'll read you a story, okay?" I said, speaking quietly.

"Okay Ally." She smiled and jumped off the bed, quickly running over to her closet.

I nodded and walked out of her room, heading to mine. I placed my phone on my desk and slipped off my shirt and jeans, switching them for a light pink tank top and plaid pajama pants.

Just as I was about to leave the room and walk back to my sister's, my phone rang. When I looked at the caller ID, I smiled as it read Dallas.

"Hey." I said as I answered.

"Hey." He replied. "How was your day? How's the little munchkin?"

"It was fine. She's good, but tired. How was yours?"

"It was good. The team and I had practice after school. I just got back."

The mention of football reminded me how I had missed their game on Friday. "Sorry about missing the game. I had to work on ideas for the Homecoming dance with the Student Council."

I had been missing a lot of games lately, unfortunately. The Student Council, Senior Council, and working at my father's store had been taking up a lot of my time recently. I tried my best to at least make it to watch the end of the games. I felt especially awful this time since the team had lost.

"Don't worry about it, Madame President."

I rolled my eyes. "How are you? How are you feeling? Is your father on you for losing?"

"I'm fine." I thought I sensed a bit of hostility in his voice, but I was sure I was just being paranoid. Besides, it was probably just some frustration with his father. "He is, but I'm trying to ignore him."

"Good." I paused, holding the phone with my ear, as I sat down on my bed and slid on my fuzzy socks. "I still feel bad about being unable to make it."

"It's fine Ally. Really."

"If you're sure."

"I am." I can picture him nodding. "So, I have big plans for Friday."

"Oh, do you?" I smiled, happy for the change in subject.

"Yeah. First, I'm going to take you to-." I stopped listening to him at the sound of a knock on my bedroom door. I turned around to see Lily standing in the doorway and rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Ally." She yawned. "It's story time."

"Sorry Dallas." I said into my phone. "I have to go. I promised Lily I would read her a bedtime story. I'll call you back when I'm done."

"No, it's okay. I was going to head out with some of the guys from the team anyway. I just wanted to check up on you. Seems like everything is fine, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Before I could say anything, the line went dead. Once again, I thought I sensed a bit of animosity in his voice. My chest tightened as concern grew in my mind. Was I the reason for the tension in his voice? Had I done something wrong?

Of course, that seemed impossible.

I was certain that he was just stressed. As captain, it was his job to bring the team to victory. He probably was feeling guilty that they lost on Friday. He really wanted them to make it to the State Championships that year and any losses could potentially ruin the team's chances of making it that far. That, and his father tended to be on him for everything he did.

Plus, maybe he was nervous about our two-year anniversary, which was coming up on Friday. Two years of being together, that was a big deal. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous myself. Dallas had mentioned it on the phone before, but he hadn't sounded stressed about it at all. Things between us were stronger than ever, but the fact that we had been officially together for almost two years was still a little nerve-wracking.

Before I was able to ponder it for a second more, Lily knocked on my door again. Sighing, I rubbed my nose with my thumb and forefinger before placing my phone down on my desk. I walked over to my sister, took her hand, and led the two of us to her room.

* * *

The next morning, I was standing by my locker and taking out my English book. Trish was taking out her binder from her backpack.

I was unsure about bringing up my concerns with Dallas to her. I didn't know if it was a really big deal yet myself and I didn't want to worry her. That and she would probably think that I was wasting my energy worrying over nothing. Maybe I was.

"So, how was it yesterday?" I asked her instead.

"How about you tell me?" She grinned, taking out a plastic shopping bag from her backpack. I leaned towards her and looked inside of the bag, to see that it was indeed filled to the brim with candy.

I rolled my eyes as I closed the door to my locker. "You know, I didn't mean you should sell your candy at school. I was trying to make you remember how much we enjoyed trick-or-treating once."

A small boy walked by us in the hallway. From a glance, he looked to be a freshman.

"Yeah, well, I like my interpretation better." Trish grinned. "And, I think I've found my first customer." She said, eyeing the freshman.

I tried to quickly grab her hand. "Trish-."

But it was too late, as she was already slamming her locker and walking up to the boy, who stopped by his own locker.

"Hey kid. How would you like to buy some Halloween candy?" She approached him.

I rolled my eyes again, turning on my toes, and bumping directly into another person and dropping my book in the meantime.

"I'm so sor-." I stopped mid-sentence as I look up into a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Hey." Dallas smiled, picking up the book for me.

"Hey." I replied, grinning, as I took the book back from him. "Thanks."

"Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hang up on you; the guys were really just heckling me to hurry up."

"It's fine." I said, mentally sighing with relief. Things with Dallas and I were still okay.

"Good, because I would hate for you to be mad at me when our anniversary is three days away." He grinned, grabbing my hand in his and playing with my fingers.

"I would never." I smiled, standing up on my tip toes to kiss him. Just as I do, the bell rings. "Walk me to class?" I asked.

"I can't, I have to go talk to Coach Russo. Sorry, but I'll see you later. Sorry. Bye. Love you." Dallas pecked me on the cheek before sprinting down the hallway.

Shrugging, I readjusted my book bag, before turning on my heels and walking to my English class, my book in the crook of my arm.

* * *

 **I apologize for the wait. I meant to upload this a few weeks ago, but I've been busy with the start of the Spring semester. This chapter is also kind of filler, but it does have some important background information. I promise things will start to pick up soon, very soon. ;)**

 **That being said, I hope you like it.**

 **Until next time, write on my lovelies,**

 **~ honesthannah**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Soon enough Friday had finally come. We didn't have a Student Council meeting, that morning, so I came in to school only a few minutes before the bell rang. I stood by my locker in the morning, eagerly waiting to see Dallas. I couldn't believe that the two of us had been together for two years already. It often felt like we had just met, yet here we were.

Every moment that I spent with him was as wonderful as the one before. Every time he smiled or kissed me, I felt my heart flutter. When he held my hand, I felt electricity course through my body.

After two years of being with him, I couldn't see myself being with anyone else. I really felt like he was the boy I was going to marry.

I remember when he first told me he loved me. It had actually been on our one year anniversary. The two of us had been walking on the beach, after he had taken me out to a nice dinner at one of the restaurants by the boardwalk. The drive to the restaurant had nearly taken an hour, but it had been worth it. The two of us had sat down on one of the large boulders by the shore and he just admitted it. I had been so surprised and elated. I had realized that I felt the same way, and I had said it back.

That day will always have a special place in my heart.

"Hey girl." Trish greeted me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hi." I grinned.

"Happy anniversary." She smiled, opening her locker.

"Thanks." I couldn't stop smiling. "I can't believe it's already been two years since he asked me out. It feels like that the first day of sophomore year was yesterday, when we first met in chemistry."

"I really am happy for you Ally. Dallas is a wonderful guy and he really deserves you."

"Thank you, Trish." I opened my own locker, grinning from ear to ear. I was positive nothing would be able to wipe the smile off my face that day. I couldn't wait for the romantic evening Dallas had in store for us. It would be the first time the two of us were going on a real date since school started, especially since I had been busy with cheerleading and Student Council and he had been preoccupied with football.

Suddenly, I was no longer able to see. I felt hands on my face. "Guess who?" A voice whispered in my ear, their breath tickling my neck. I giggled.

"Hmmm …. is it George Clooney?"

"What? No!" The voice said, sounding disappointed. The owner removed their hands from my face.

I turned around, laughing. "I'm just kidding." I said to a pouting Dallas. "I know it was you."

"Good." He smiled. "Because no one better sneak up on you, unless it's me. I don't care if it's Bruno Mars or George Clooney. You are mine." As he spoke, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Happy anniversary." I said.

"Happy anniversary." He replied, kissing me again.

"Should I give you your present now, or would you rather wait till later tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to wait to give you yours, but if you want to exchange gifts now, I'm down." He smiled.

"Okay." I squealed and clapped my hands eagerly. "Just give me a second." I took my backpack out of my locker and rummaged through it, finally finding the small red gift box at the bottom.

My gift to him was a silver watch with Swarovski crystals. His favorite watch had gotten broken during a playful game of football at the park one day and he hadn't gotten a chance to buy a new one. The watch cost me a few weeks' worth of pay from my father's store, but I knew that it was worth it. He had given me a beautiful pair of silver earrings last year and I wanted to have as nice of a gift for him, as he had for me.

"Let me go first." Dallas said.

"Okay." I nodded, placing his gift in my locker and turning around to face him.

"I hope you like it." He grinned, holding out a pink jewelry box.

I took it gently out of his hand, slowly taking off the cover. I gasped, looking up at him. "Dallas, i-it's beautiful." In my hand was a necklace. It had a lovely white gold chain, with a round ruby at the center. Rubies were my favorite gemstone. Additional rubies lined the edge of the teardrop-shaped pendant.

"I-is that real?" Trish asked from my side.

"Yes." Dallas laughed.

"T-thank you. I love it." Tears filled my eyes, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. The necklace was absolutely stunning.

"Anything for you." He squeezed me back. "Now turn around, so I can put it on for you." He took the box out of my hands.

I did as he asked, pulling my hair out of the way. Dallas gently placed the necklace around my neck, hooking the clasp. The center ruby sparkled as it caught the light, shimmering in a beautiful shade of red. It was breathtaking.

"There." He whispered into my ear. I let my hair down and turned around the face him, smiling.

"My turn." I said, grinning, taking his gift out of my locker. "Here." I bit my lip anxiously.

He took the box and opened it, his eyes growing wide as he stared back up at me, his mouth hanging open.

"D-do you like it?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers. Maybe I had been wrong in thinking that he would want a new watch.

"I love it. Thank you Ally. This is beautiful." He grinned. What a relief. I smiled.

"You're welcome." I said, as he put it on around his wrist.

"It's perfect. Thanks." He said again. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him, and kissing me again.

This day was definitely going to be perfect.

* * *

The end of the school day couldn't come any slower. I sat through all of my classes, anxiously awaiting the dismissal bell. I couldn't wait to run home, shower, and change for my date with Dallas, after meeting with the Senior Council and the Student Council for a short discussion about the Homecoming dance. It was next week. The theme and all the decorations were prepared; we just needed to make the final arrangements for catering.

I couldn't stop playing with the necklace all day; it was so beautiful. I couldn't believe Dallas had actually gotten me something so exquisite. I absolutely loved it. I couldn't wait to come and show my parents; my mother would especially be excited to see it.

When the meeting was finally over, I quickly rushed to my locker in the now empty hallway. I opened my locker and took out my book bag, swinging it over my shoulder. I closed the locker and started heading down the hallway, towards the exit and parking lot. I seldom drove myself to school, but I had done so that day, since Dallas had told me yesterday that he had football practice after school and would not be able to drive me.

As I passed an empty classroom, I heard two voices talking heatedly. They sounded very familiar. Curiosity getting the better of me, I leaned against the wall, by the open door.

"How long are you going to wait? You told me you would break things off with her last month, but you still haven't!" A feminine voice said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just haven't gotten the chance yet." A male voice replied.

"Why not? I don't want to keep sneaking around like this anymore. You have to choose, me or her." The girl demanded.

"I can't, at least not now. Not today. It's our anniversary."

Anniversary? Was that Dallas? I felt a lump in my throat. No, it couldn't be. Other couples had anniversaries today too.

"Oh, boo hoo. You've been with her for two years, so what? You don't love her anymore, so why keep playing with her feelings Dallas?"

I gasped, forgetting to remain silent. I felt my body go numb.

"Who's there?" The girl asked.

I heard footsteps walking towards the door, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

"I said, who's t-." The girl stopped mid-sentence as her eyes locked with mine. "Oh, Ally. Hi." She laughed nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Cassidy?" I said, my voice barely coming out above a whisper. She hadn't been at the Senior Council or Student Council meetings. She told me something came up. Now, I saw what she meant.

"Cassidy, what's going on?" Dallas asked, peeping his head out the doorway. His eyes widened as he saw me. "Ally? Shit."

I felt cold and numb, like I couldn't function properly. My entire body was paralyzed. I felt like my heart was in my throat, choking me and stopping me from breathing. I was trembling, my heart dropping to the bottom of my chest. My hands were shaking as I tried to curl them into fists.

It felt just like the time my parents had announced that we were leaving our apartment in New York City and moving to Miami when I was in seventh grade. I was feeling the exact same way now, thinking: _Why is this happening to me?_

"H-how long?" I asked, my voice shaking. "How long has this been going on?" My eyes switched from looking at Dallas to Cassidy.

"A few weeks." He mumbled, looking down.

I shook my head in disbelief, my mouth open. I started to back away from him.

"Ally, let me explain." Dallas said, following me.

I shook my head vigorously. He had betrayed me and my trust. There was nothing left to explain. I continued to back away from him, bumping into lockers on the other side of the hallway.

Cassidy's expression was no longer one of worry, she was smirking, her arms folded across her chest as she watched me internally fall apart. I couldn't have hated her more than I did at that moment.

"Ally. It's not what it looks like." Dallas, pleaded, coming even closer to me. My eyes travelled back to Cassidy, who seemed to be enjoying the show, leaning against the doorway of the classroom nonchalantly. I looked back at Dallas, who was now only a foot away from me.

It was all too much for me. I couldn't handle it.

I ran.

* * *

Dallas was right behind me, so I urged myself to go faster. I stumbled out of the school doors, prepared to run down the stairs and into the parking lot. Tears continued to run down my cheeks, noticeably slowing me down. My vision became blurry and I feverishly wiped at my eyes, telling myself to keep going.

I needed to get out of there.

A hand curled around mine, pulling me backwards and spinning me around. Dallas was breathing heavily.

"Ally, listen to me. I can explain."

I pulled my hand out of his, walking backwards and shaking my head. "No. Damn you. Damn you Dallas."

How could he throw two years out of the window just like that? After I thought he loved me? After I loved him?

I hated myself for letting him see me like this.

"Ally, please."

"Why would you this?" I ground out. "Why?"

He opened his mouth to start speaking.

"You know what?" I cut him off. "Save it. I don't want to hear it." I looked down at my neck; at the necklace, he had given me only hours ago. A necklace that signified his love for me. A love that had been a lie.

I looked back up at him. I yanked the necklace off, curling my fist around it. "Happy anniversary, right? Take this damn necklace." I said through tears, throwing it on the ground by his feet.

Cassidy chose to walk out of the school at that moment. Seeing the necklace on the ground, she quickly picked it up, holding it to her chest.

"Ally, please-." Dallas started again.

"No." I shook my head. "Screw you. Screw you Dallas and screw you Cassidy."

I took off running again, but this time he didn't follow.

* * *

"Yes?" Trish opened the door. She gasped as soon as she saw me. "Oh my gosh Ally! What happened?" She asked.

"He was cheating on me." I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper as I let another wave of tears come over me. Sobs wracked my chest.

"What?"

"He cheated on me with Cassidy." I said, seconds before I completely broke down in her arms.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter. I keep saying this, but I promise things will pick up very soon! Next chapter, we finally see Austin! *Yay!* Only issue is that I have no idea when I will post the next chapter, but keep a lookout!**

 **Thank you for the support!**

 **~ honesthannah**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Her arms were around me in seconds, picking me up from the floor and guiding me to her living room.

"Tell me what happened." She said, rubbing my back.

"I-I overheard him and Cassidy talking after school." I cried into her shoulder.

"Oh my god Ally, I am so sorry." Trish exclaimed, hugging me tighter. "I can't believe he would do something like that."

"Happy anniversary to me." I sniffled, brushing away tears with my knuckles.

"Oh, Ally." She looked at me as she pulled away, her eyes full of sympathy. "I am so sorry." She hugged me again.

"We were together for two years. Two years Trish. Do you know how long that is? I thought I might even marry him one day. But it's all over." I sobbed. "Two years, just wasted on nothing. Two years of my life just thrown down the drain. I loved him, and this is how he repays me?"

"I am so sorry, Ally. No one deserves to suffer through that." She continued to rub my back. "Especially not you."

"He … he … he was cheating on me." I said, through hiccups of tears. The realization of his indiscretion suddenly hitting me. "This whole time. With …. With …. Cassidy!" I broke down once more. "How could he do this to me? After everything that we've been through? I was there when his parents divorced. I made sure that he understood that it wasn't his fault and that he couldn't have done anything to stop it. How could he do this?" I cried.

"He's just a cold-hearted fool, who didn't know what he lost. He doesn't deserve you, Ally." Trish stood up. "I'm going to get you something to drink and a box of tissues, okay? How does tea sound? I just made myself a pot."

"Okay. Thanks." I nodded, my voice hoarse, watching her walk towards her kitchen. At the moment, I didn't think I would be able to stomach anything. Everything I looked at just reminded me of Dallas and made me cry even more. I closed my eyes, trying to wipe him out of my mind, but it was undeniably hard.

How could I just wipe away almost two years of time with him?

Trish returned a few minutes later, carrying a tray with two cups, a bowl of sugar, two spoons, and a box of tissues. She sets the tray down on the table before sitting back down next to me. She held the tissue box out to me and I took one out, blowing my nose. She smiled sadly at me, before taking a cup of tea and taking a sip.

"I was so nice to him." I said, taking the other cup and a spoon. I scooped a spoonful of sugar and dumped into the cup, stirring gently. "I supported him and I dealt with his obsession with football. I helped him with his all of his issues with his father. And he just dumps me for her? Was I that bad of a girlfriend? What did I do wrong?"

"Oh sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong." Trish hugged me tighter. "You are not the one to blame."

"So why did he have to go see someone else behind my back? Am I that horrible of a person to deserve that?!"

"No Ally! You are an amazing person who doesn't deserve to be with a douche bag like him. I don't know what the hell he was thinking, seeing Cassidy, but he made the biggest mistake of his life. I promise you that." Trish soothed, petting my hair as I cried into her arms. "You are a great girlfriend. Any guy would be lucky to have you. If Dallas is stupid enough not to see that, then so be it. That jerk can go to hell for all I care."

"Did the past two years mean nothing to him? When he told me he loved me, was he lying? Did he ever really like me? Or was he just dragging me along for the past two years, waiting for someone better to come along? Was I not good enough?" I asked, more and more questions coming into my mind.

"Don't say that Ally. That's not true. You are a wonderful, caring, smart, sweet, and hardworking person. And you are my best friend. Who cares about an asshole like him? Screw him. He just lost something amazing." Trish said.

I understood that she was trying to make me feel better and I appreciated it, but it wasn't working. I was still very much hurt by Dallas' and Cassidy's actions. The initial shock that he had been cheating on me still hadn't sunk in.

I honestly felt worthless. Why would he throw away two years for someone else? It must've been something that I had done. Why else would he resort to cheating?

"I can't believe he would do this to me. Everything was going so well between him and I. What went wrong? Was it something I did?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know what to say to you Ally. I'm just as shocked at him as you are. I thought he was much better than that, but he's a complete jerk. I am really sorry that you have to go through this." Trish grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "But I promise you, we will make it through this together."

"He wouldn't do something like this." I spoke quietly. "Not the Dallas I know. At least, I thought I knew him." I sipped my tea. "I remember one time, when we were first dating, we had been driving in his car. We were running late for one of his teammates' birthday parties. There was a bird with a broken wing in the middle of the road and he stopped the car to care for it. He ripped off a piece of his shirt to bandage the bird's wing and he carried it to the sidewalk, where it would be safe."

"I didn't know that story. You never told me that."

"I know." I nodded, wiping away tears. "Dallas didn't want anyone thinking he was a big softie, so he made me promise not to tell anyone about it. He was embarrassed at showing his delicate side to me, especially because it had only been a month since he asked me out. But I thought that it was the sweetest thing I had ever seen in my life." I said. "He was so caring back then. And he hadn't been so obsessed with football that much. I miss that Dallas."

"I know." Trish said, rubbing my arm.

"I can't believe I wasted two years on him. Two freaking years. All over! Just like that! And he was seeing Cassidy for weeks! As if I meant nothing to him! I am nothing." I broke down once more.

"Oh, no Ally! That's not true at all. Dallas is a jerk and always will be. And who cares about Cassidy? She can go to hell." She said.

"But why would he choose her over me? Why would he even cheat on me? If something was wrong, why didn't he tell me? We could've worked it out! But no, instead of approaching me, he chose to end a two-year relationship for someone like Cassidy? How is that fair?!"

"Ally, Dallas is a good-for-nothing asshole he really doesn't know what an amazing girl he just left. He doesn't know exactly what he just gave up. If he wants to be with someone as disgusting as Cassidy, he can have fun. It really is his loss."

"Thanks Trish." I nodded at her, blowing my nose.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah." I sniffled. "It's just a huge shock, you know?" I laughed gently and sat up from leaning against her.

Everything was slowly starting to sink in. His betrayal. Our break up. Cassidy's betrayal. I had thought that Dallas was my boyfriend and that Cassidy was my friend, but clearly, I had been wrong about the both of them.

"This is really such a big surprise for me. I never thought Dallas would ever stoop so low. I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that." She immediately apologized.

"It's fine. Neither did I. It's an even bigger surprise for me." I spoke with a smile, even though deep inside I still felt like crying.

"Why don't you sleep over tonight? We haven't had one in forever. We can watch movies all night long. JJ is out camping with my dad all weekend long, so he won't be here to bother us."

"Okay." I nodded my head slowly, taking another sip of the tea. Glancing down at the mug, I saw that it was almost empty.

"Do you want some more?" Trish asked.

I look up at her and then glance at the digital clock underneath the television. "No thanks. I better be heading home." I stand up, having changed my mind about spending the night. As great as a sleepover did sound right then and there, I really just wanted to crawl into my own bed and cry until no more tears would come.

"Are you going to be okay?" She rose out of her seat, placing her mug on the tray.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay. Let me show you out." The two of us walked to her front entrance in silence.

"Thanks." I said, opening the door.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Call or text me when you get home, okay?"

"Sure." I said.

Trish pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. I promise that you'll be okay. If anyone can make it through something like this, it's you. You are one of the strongest people I know."

"Thank you, Trish." I smiled, wiping away a tear.

"And if you need someone to give Dallas or Cassidy a black eye, you know who to call."

Usually her threats would make me laugh, but that moment wasn't the case. I felt numb inside. I felt like a part of me was missing. That was because a part of me _was_ missing.

Dallas had been a big part of my life for the past two years and to think he wouldn't be anymore, it really upset me. He had been a constant every day in my life. I knew I could count on him if I needed a ride or someone to talk to if Trish wasn't available.

Now, he no longer would be. He would no longer drive me to school every so often, or drop me off. We would no longer go on dates or go on group dates with some members of the football team and the cheerleading squad.

Plus, we were Marino's "It" couple, and the idea of no longer being that, also made me feel very sad. Sad and empty.

I spent the rest of the evening cooped up in my room. I stayed under my covers, rereading my favorite book all over again, _Little Women_.

I awoke Saturday morning prepared to do the same. I didn't want to be in public. I didn't want anyone to see me. I wasn't ready to go outside of my room. I just wanted to stay in it all day and deal with my pain.

The world around me had shattered when I overheard Dallas and Cassidy in the classroom, and I didn't know if I would ever be able to rebuild it. He had taken a part of me that I would never be able to get back.

As much as would've enjoyed staying inside all day, I had promised my father weeks ago that I would go to the store with him. Sighing, I left the comfort of my bed and slowly trudged out of my room and into the bathroom across the hall. The pathetic face that stared back at me looked like a stranger. My eyes were bloodshot and my complexion was pale, giving off a gaunt expression.

Will I ever be happy again? The thought clouded my mind as I wash my face and slouched my way to the kitchen.

My parents were already in the room. My mother was by the stove, the sizzling sound of bacon filled my ears as I sat down at the table, across from my father. He sent me a sympathetic smile, grabbing my hand from across the table and squeezing it. I looked at him blandly.

A plate of eggs was placed in front of me, with two pieces of bacon on the side, just the way I liked it. However, that morning I wasn't feeling very hungry. I wasn't hungry at all. I really just wanted to go back upstairs and lock myself up in my room.

"You should eat sweetheart." My father told me from across the table, taking a bite of his own eggs.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"Please, just eat. You won't feel any better by starving yourself." My mother said.

Sighing, I reluctantly picked up my fork and knife. I cut a small piece before eating it. With my parents' encouraging looks, I took a few more bites.

Seeming satisfied, my mother returned to the stove, turning it off. Then, she walked over to the coffee pot and poured the dark liquid into a mug. She added a little bit of milk before placing the mug in front of me.

"Thanks." I nodded, finishing my eggs and taking a sip from the mug.

"I know it seems hard now, but you will be okay. We promise. We're here for you." My mother smiled.

I continued to drink the coffee. I thought of my sister, seeing as she hadn't joined us at the table. Lily was quite the early bird.

"Where is Lily?" I asked.

"Oh, she's sleeping over Veronica's house." My mother said. "Veronica's mother is going to drop her off around noon."

I nodded my head, before suddenly crying.

"Oh, honey." My mother sat down and pushed her chair over to me. She wrapped one of her arms over my shoulder and pulled me into her.

"D… Dallas … used to play with Lily." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"There, there. It's okay." She cooed, petting my hair. "You're okay."

"Come on, Ally." I looked over to see my father standing up. "Why don't we get ready for work? Maybe you'll feel better being at the store."

"Yeah. Working all day can take your mind off Dallas." My mother said, smiling encouragingly at me.

"O …okay." I sniffled, standing up. I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room.

I trudged over to my closet, opening the door and glancing at the hangers with clothes. Usually, I enjoyed picking a fashionable outfit to wear. However, that morning I wasn't in the mood. I randomly chose a shirt and jeans to put on. After taking off my pajamas and putting on the other clothes, I walked back to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I heard my parents' master bathtub running, signaling my father was taking a shower.

I brushed my teeth and then my hair, absent-mindedly. Then, I walked back to my bedroom and glanced at my phone. There were a few missed phone calls and messages, all from Dallas. A tear formed in the corner of my eye as I continued to stare at the screen. I didn't want to look through them, knowing they would only make me more upset. I swiped away all of the notifications, shoved my phone into my pocket, and slowly walked out of the room.

By then the shower had stopped running, but my father still wasn't ready. So, I took a seat on one of the couches in the living room, turned on the TV, and flipped through the random channels. A few minutes later, my father came downstairs and motioned towards the door. "Come on." He said. I shut off the TV, stood up, and walked to the closet by the front door, putting on a pair of flats. Once he finished putting on his tie and his shoes, we walked out of the house.

I kept my eyes on the ground as we made our way to my father's car. I slid into the passenger's seat and put on my seatbelt, as he started the engine. The drive to the mall passed in silence. Once we walked into the store, I distracted myself with unloading the new boxes of instruments and helping customers.

I hadn't been in my father's store in a few months. Seeing everything still being the same gave me a sense of comfort. At least there was something in my life I could always count on – the store.

My mother had been right, being around all of the instruments made me feel somewhat better. I didn't think of Dallas at all, having been too preoccupied with the store.

It was a slow recovery process and it would take time for me to fully heal, but I was making some progress. Especially considering that I had dated him for two years. _Dated._ The word still stung and so did the realization. Me and Dallas were no more. It was done over. And it was still a rough topic for me to face.

Monday morning came, and I was dreading stepping foot into the school. Miami wasn't a small town, but word definitely had to have gotten around about mine and Dallas' break up.

I had chosen to wear a flower-print tank top and jeans. I didn't want people to think I was upset. I couldn't lie to myself, but at least I could deceive the Marino High student population. I paired the outfit with black flats, deciding to leave my hair down.

Dallas had typically driven me to school. It felt weird to pull into Marino High's parking lot in my own car. I had done that on Friday, but now it was different. On Friday I had still been Dallas' girlfriend. Now, I no longer was.

Sighing, I turned off the engine and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I stepped out of the car and locked it before tossing the keys into my backpack. I looked at the looming high school building in front of me.

I didn't want to see Dallas or Cassidy, or anyone for that matter. If it had been up to me, I would've stayed home. However, my mother wouldn't have it and she forced me to get up that morning.

Putting a determined look on my face, I began walking towards the building. I could do this.

As soon as I stepped inside, all eyes were focused on me. I curled my lips into a gentle smile before continuing down the hall. The hallway was full of hundreds of hushed whispers.

I was used to people looking my way before as I walked down the hallway. But this time it was different. Because I was no longer dating the supposedly hottest guy in the school. I was no longer taken. I was single, for the first time in years.

Trish was standing by her locker once I reached mine. She turned around as soon as I opened my locker. "Hey. How are you?" She asked.

"Okay … I guess." I shrugged, taking out my English textbook and putting my backpack inside the locker.

"You'll get through this." She said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded in response and glanced at the mirror on the door of my locker. I placed a stray strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Oh my gosh Ally!" I heard Kira's voice from the hall before I was suddenly embraced in a tight hug. "I heard what happened. I am so sorry."

"It's fine Kira. I'm fine." I smiled warmly at her. I really wasn't, but I didn't need her to know that. As kind as she was, there were some things I trusted solely Trish with.

"Are you okay?" She let go and looked me over.

"Yes, I'm fine." I nodded again.

"I'm so sorry about what happened." She hugged me once more.

"I'm fine Kira, don't worry about it." I tried to smile as genuinely as I could.

"How you holding up?" Brooke asked, coming up to us. She pulled me into an embrace too.

"I'm okay. It's a slow healing process, but I'll get there."

"I can't believe Cassidy would do that to you. I'm so sorry Ally." Kira spoke again.

"No, it's fine. There is no need for you guys to be sorry. It isn't your fault what Dallas and Cassidy did." I said.

"We're so sorry Ally." She said, sympathetically.

"Are you okay? With all of this?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Are you going to talk to him or hang out around him?" Kira added. "Won't things be weird?"

I was growing annoyed with all of their questions. I understood that they were concerned for me, but couldn't they see that I really didn't want to talk about Dallas or what had happened.

"Let's not talk about it anymore." Trish stepped in, almost as if reading my thoughts. "Ally has been through more than enough already." She placed her arm around my shoulder protectively.

"But how will it be if we hang out with the football team?" Brooke asked.

"Ally and Dallas are both very mature, and he can move on if he wants to. Yes, she will talk with him. There is no reason that things should be awkward between them. They can still socialize, even though they are no longer going out." Trish answered. "Right, Ally?" She looked at me.

"Oh … right." I said, half-heartedly.

"Wow Ally. You're so okay about all of this." Kira said, surprised.

"Why shouldn't she be? It's not like she and Dallas were going to last forever."

The words hurt, seeing as part of me, a pretty big part, always thought that he and I were really going to get married one day in the future. But, Trish was right. I shouldn't let the break up affect how I was.

"Yeah. But let's not talk about this anymore. There's no need to discuss it. It's between Dallas and Ally." Trish continued.

"I just can't believe that Cassidy would do that." Brooke spoke.

"Neither can I, but can we seriously stop talking about this?" Trish said. "What about Homecoming? What are we going to do? How's the budget."

"We're staying below budget." Brooke said. "We can actually spend a little more money on catering or music, it's up to the council."

"Great." I nodded, happy to finally be talking about something else besides me and Dallas.

"Jeez. Everyone's so quiet." Kira said, looking around at the other students, who were all busy staring at us.

At the sound of the front door opening, all of their heads turned to look at the entrance. In walked Dallas and Cassidy holding hands. My heart broke as I saw the two of them.

How could he walk into school, holding _her_ hand, when we had only broken up on Friday? Why was he able to be so happy, when I was dying inside?

"Are you going to talk to him?" Kira asked quietly, turning back to face me.

I turned to look at Dallas and Cassidy, and then back at her.

He had said all he needed with his actions, and I didn't have any words that I wanted to return to him.

"No, not right now." I shook my head, before holding my book tighter to my chest and walking down the hall.

I had nothing to say to him.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all of your support on this story and HTBAH. I really appreciate it! I wanted to get this chapter up earlier, but life got in the way. It also didn't help that two new stories ideas have popped up in my mind and will not leave me alone.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and thank you for bearing with my nonexistent update schedule.**

 **Until next time, write on my lovelies!**

 **~ honesthannah**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

I stared forlornly out of my car, as I watched Dallas and Cassidy walking out of the school, holding hands and smiling.

It had been a few weeks since our break up, and I wasn't faring much better, especially not with their constant PDA. They held hands everywhere they went. They sat at the end of our lunch table, kissing the entire time. They kissed each other like each time would be their last. It was like they were doing it on purpose in front of me, taunting me, torturing me.

It broke my heart seeing them together.

I was so upset about the break up, it completely ruined my seventeenth birthday. I didn't feel like going out and celebrating with my family or my friends. I just spent the day in my room, moping.

How could Dallas be so happy and carefree? How could he just act like nothing had happened between us, like we hadn't been dating for two years? How could he be so okay, when I was dying inside? How could he have no trouble sleeping, when I was having trouble breathing?

It wasn't fair.

I missed him. I didn't think I would, seeing that he had been seeing Cassidy behind my back all this time, but I still did. I missed him buying me breakfast in the morning and walking me to class. I missed his kisses. I missed his hand holding mine. I missed his arm around my shoulder and the way he played with my hair.

I wanted him back.

* * *

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked Trish as I paced around her living room later on that day. "For wanting Dallas back?"

"No." She answered almost immediately. "I understand completely where you are coming from. Dallas was a great guy. He made you happy."

"I just can't help but feel naïve, though. I mean after all the pain I felt finding out that he had been seeing Cassidy, I still want him back? It's not like I was the one who dumped him and now regretting it. He was the one who chose to cheat on me. So, why do I still want to be with him? What's wrong with me?"

"Maybe he really is the guy you are meant to be with." Trish said, looking at me. She smiled gently. "I don't think you would be really missing him, if you didn't think that things between you two could work out. If your mind and heart want him back, then it's probably for a good reason. I remember when I dated Trent and he ended up cheating on me, I forgot about him in an instant. You still love Dallas, because what you guys had was really special."

"Yeah, but Dallas and I went out for two years. You and Trent only dated for about three weeks. It's different. We've invested more emotionally."

"That is true, but couples don't necessarily need to be together for months in order to realize they have something special, or that they love each other. It's different for everybody." She had a point.

"I just don't get it." I sighed, sitting down on the couch. "How could he be so happy, so quickly? Didn't the two years we spent together mean anything to him? Why isn't he dying inside like I am?"

"Who knows." Trish moved over to sit next to me. "Maybe he is and being with Cassidy is just his way of showing it."

"He sure doesn't look like it. I mean, he stopped calling and texting me weeks ago. Don't you think that if he wanted me back, he would continue?"

"Maybe because he doesn't want you to think he's still upset. You don't want him to think that you're still upset, right? That's why you always act indifferently whenever Cassidy brings him up during Senior and Student Council, or whenever you see them together. Maybe he's like that too. Maybe he doesn't want you to see how upset he is over what happened."

"That's true." I nodded. She did have a point.

The past few weeks I had been trying to make my suffering as secretive as I could. Whenever I would see Dallas and Cassidy together, especially when we were with a group of our other friends, I pretended that I didn't care. In fact, sometimes I would actually talk to them. Of course, I could feel my heart breaking every time I did so, but I did so to continue the façade. The façade that I was perfectly fine.

Maybe if everyone around me believed that I was okay, I would actually start believing it myself too. Unfortunately, that hadn't happened yet.

Trish was the only person to know how I really felt and how I was still quite heartbroken over the situation. I couldn't even bring myself to tell my parents the truth, because I didn't want them to smother me in an attempt to make me feel better. I didn't want them to worry about me.

I really just wanted to deal with all of it on my own, without anyone stepping in and trying to give me advice on how to cope. But trying to mend my broken heart was not an easy task, especially when I was reminded about how broken it was on a daily basis. And, when I still yearned to be with the boy who had broken it in the first place.

"Why don't we watch a movie, or something?" Trish offered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okay." I nodded reluctantly.

"I'll grab my laptop and you can get started on the popcorn, okay?"

"Sure." I said, standing up and heading towards her kitchen.

A few minutes later, I had a bowl of popcorn ready. I walked back to the living room, seeing Trish all ready sitting down. I took a seat besides her and she logged onto her Netflix account.

I didn't pay attention to the movie as it played. I think it was some sort of comedy, but I'm not entirely certain. I wasn't really in the mood to watch the movie, because it reminded me of the nights Dallas and I had spent watching movies, snuggled up together on his couch or mine. Trish laughed here and there, seeming to enjoy herself. I let out an ill-attempted chuckle once in a while to show her I was having fun too. But all I really wanted to do was curl up under my blanket.

I always thought those romance movies, in which the girl got her heart broken and was this emotional mess, were all over exaggerated. Witnessing it first hand, I saw that I had been very wrong. Getting your heartbroken really did make you want to stuff your face with ice cream and cry all day long.

"I got it!" Trish gasped suddenly and I turned to face her, seeing that the movie had already ended.

"What?" I asked.

"You want Dallas back, right? But you obviously don't want to just walk up to him and ask to get back together." I nodded my head, urging her to go on. "So … why don't we make him want you back himself?"

"How would we do that?" I asked, sitting up.

An evil smile flashed across her face. "Oh, I know."

"Trish." I gave her a look.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I know that look. You're planning something. Something bad. Something that might be illegal."

She looked at me, before sighing. "Fine. I do have an idea, but it's not illegal. At least, one of my ideas isn't."

"What is it?" I questioned, deciding to let her other comment go.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "I knew you would agree to it!"

"Trish, I don't even know what you have in mind. I'm not agreeing to anything."

"I'll still take that as a yes." She said. I opened my mouth to protest, but she cut me off. "Anyway, I was thinking, why don't we make Dallas jealous?" She offered.

"Make Dallas jealous." I repeated, running the thought through my mind. Make him jealous. The more I thought about it, the more I liked it. What better way of making Dallas want me back himself than by making him jealous and making him want to get back together?

I didn't want to appear like the broken-hearted ex-girlfriend begging for him back. Making him come back to me on his own accord would definitely be better than that.

"How are we going to do that?"

"You'll date someone hotter." Trish grinned. "Much hotter. So much hotter, Dallas will come running to get you back."

"But, I don't want to date some random guy, Trish. I don't think that I'm ready to date anyone yet." I said. Dallas had really broken my trust, and even if I did get back together with him, it would take a while for him to get it back, let alone some complete stranger who I had never met before. I didn't want to open myself up to someone like that again. At least, not until I had fully mended my heart.

On the downside, that could take months. Then again, I didn't have that much time to get Dallas back. We would both be going off to college soon and then, I definitely wouldn't have a chance to try to talk to him, nevertheless get back together.

"You're not going to be really dating the guy. You'll be pretending to go out with him, until Dallas gets jealous and begs for you to come back to him." She explained.

I nodded, listening. Though, I still was unsure of the idea. I didn't think I was ready to be in a relationship with someone new, even if it wouldn't be a real one. "I'm not sure about this Trish."

"Why not? What could possible go wrong? You want Dallas back, and this is how you can get him back."

"I know, but … I don't think I'm ready to do that." I twirled a strand of my hair. "I'm scared." I said, quietly.

"Don't worry Ally," Trish placed her hands on my shoulders. "You'll be okay. I'll be right with you the entire time. And if at any point you want to call it quits, then we will. I don't want to push you to the point that you feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Just give this a chance, okay?"

I looked at her, my lips curling into a frown. If I agreed to this, who knew exactly what I was getting myself into? And who would know exactly what would happen?

"Please." Trish begged. "You don't have to give me a direct answer now, but consider it, okay?"

I sighed and nodded my head reluctantly. Although I wasn't fully comfortable with the idea, I had to admit, that it was brilliant. Make Dallas jealous by dating someone better. Leave it to Trish to find a great way to get revenge on someone. She was, after all, the best person to go to when it came to revenge. It was her calling, you could say. Besides, it wasn't like I had a better idea.

"If I were to go through with this, which I am not promising, how exactly are we going to find someone better looking than Dallas, who goes to our school? All of the girls think Dallas is the hottest guy. Where are we going to find someone who they think is hotter?" I spoke hesitantly. "There isn't exactly someone new that we could use."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." She smiled, evilly. "I have just the person in mind. He owes me, anyway."

* * *

The next day of school went by slowly. I saw Dallas with Cassidy nearly everywhere I looked, and it hurt my heart. I longed to be with him as I saw the two of them walk out of the school.

Cassidy was in my spot. He should be holding my hand, not hers. I should be the one he was driving to school and home. I should be the reason for the smile on his face. I should be the one making him laugh because of a stupid joke. Not her.

I thought back to what Trish had said yesterday, about making him jealous, as I stood by my locker at the end of the day. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The sooner I started fake dating someone else, the sooner Dallas could grow jealous. Then, the sooner he would want me back. And the sooner we would be together again.

I had been keeping an eye out for the new guy she had mentioned in the hallways, but I hadn't seen him at all that day. Then again, the halls could get so crowded at times; I wasn't be able to locate my locker sometimes.

Sighing, I closed my locker. The Senior Council meeting hadn't been too long. We had briefly discussed the plans for the prom; we were currently trying to decide on a set theme. The Homecoming Dance had been a success the week before, though I didn't choose to attend. I didn't need to see Cassidy dancing with Dallas. Speaking of the blonde devil, she stopped coming to Student Council and Senior Council meetings. I was happy she stopped showing up. I didn't need to see more of her than I had to. I didn't need to see Cassidy and have her rub in my face that she was with Dallas and I was not. She had done that the first few weeks after our breakup.

It had been a long day and I wanted nothing more than to go home and lie down, with a cup of hot chocolate and a good book. I readjusted my backpack on my shoulder and started walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Ally!" A voice called behind me.

"Trish." I turned around to see her. "Where have you been? You missed the Senior Council meeting!"

"I had detention." She answered. "So … have you thought about my offer?" She asked, before I got a chance to question why she had detention.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"And? …" She prompted, looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"I guess I'll do it. The sooner we get started, the sooner I can have Dallas back, right?"

"Oh, I just knew you would come around!" She exclaimed before hugging me.

"Why did you have detention?" I asked.

"That's a long story." She said, dismissively. "Now come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

"Trish! Where are we going?" I asked, while struggling to keep up with her pace.

"To his locker." She said as if it were obvious.

"To whose locker?" I asked.

"The boy I have in mind for the plan! Now, let's go. He should be leaving soon and I want to catch him before he does."

"And you know his schedule because?"

"We didn't really get off to the best start and I ended up getting a week of detention because of him last week. Today was our last day. He should probably still be here."

"Wait, why did you get a _week'_ s worth of detention?"

"That's a long story, that I don't have time to explain to you now. I'll tell you later."

I shot her a look, which she ignored as she continued to lead me down the hall. We kept walking; well I should say she kept pulling me, until she suddenly stopped at a corner. She knelt down and abruptly pulled me down to her level.

"Over there." She whispered.

I looked over to her to see a tall, blonde boy packing up his locker.

"That's him?" I asked. So, this was the new kid. I was surprised I hadn't been able to notice him in the hallways before; he was quite tall. Then again, as I had mentioned before, the hallways tended to get pretty crowded between periods. And, his locker was near a side of the school I didn't have classes in.

"Yeah." Trish nodded, proudly. "His name is Austin."

I looked at him. He was wearing a blue, V-neck T-shirt. His body was well defined, the sleeves of his shirt fitting tightly over his muscular arms. His skin was golden, a clear sign that he was from either California or another part of southern Florida. His blonde locks fell over his eyes, whose color I couldn't quite see.

I must admit, from the side, he did look quite attractive.

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to him!" Trish said quietly.

"And say what? Hi, do you want to pretend to go with me?!" I asked sarcastically. "Yeah, like that's going to go well."

"No! Of course not! You have to be seductive and mysterious. Guys like that, I'm sure."

"And what do you know about being seductive and mysterious?" I replied. "Your go-to method is scaring guys."

"Don't knock it til you try it." She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "I really don't think scaring the poor guy is going to help my case." Trish pouted. "And, I don't think trying to flirt with him will work, either." I added.

"So, what? You're just going to go up and ask him to be your fake boyfriend?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm tired of lies, Trish. I'm tired of lying to everyone about being fine, I'm tired of lying to myself about being fine. I just want to be honest, just this once."

She nodded her head. "I guess you're right. It'll be like ripping off a bandaid."

"Exactly." I said, standing up from the spot where we had been sitting. "Wish me luck." I took a deep breath and walked over to Austin. He didn't seem to notice me as I stopped by his locker.

"Hi." I said, feeling extremely nervous. I was definitely out of my comfort zone and out of practice with being flirtatious. I was just hoping that I didn't make myself look like a complete loser.

"Hey." He said, closing his locker and looking down at me. I was finally given a glance at his golden, whiskey-colored eyes. He towered over me, his gaze locked in mine, and I guessed that he was probably six feet tall, a few inches taller than Dallas. For some reason, I felt my heart start being faster. I chalked it up to my nerves. "What's up?"

Oh God, this was definitely a lot harder than it looked.

 _Think about Dallas_ , I told myself. _Think about how badly you want him back. You need to make this work if you want that to happen._ Taking a deep breath, I looked back up at the boy, with a face of determination. However, just one look at him completely dissolved any confidence I had left.

Sighing, I tried to gather up as much courage as I could. I didn't understand why I felt so nervous.

"I know this is going to sound very weird and unexpected, but-."

"I'll do it." He said with a genuine smile, cutting me off.

"Wait, what?" I asked, completely thrown off guard.

"I'll pretend to go out with you." He said, chuckling.

I just stood still, my mouth hanging wide open. "H-how'd you-."

"Know you were going to ask me that?" Austin said, his lips curling into a crooked smile, as he leaned against the door of his locker. "I overheard you and your friend talking." He said, motioning to the corner, where Trish and I weren't as out of sight as we thought we were. Trish seemed to be oblivious to the fact that we had blown our cover. Her nose was glued to her phone.

I couldn't help the blush that formed on my face, as I turned back to face the blonde. "Sorry." I said, sheepishly. Well, this was embarrassing.

"No worries."

"So, you'll really do it? I'm sorry that this is so sudden and out of the blue."

Austin laughed, his eyes brightening. "It's fine. Seems kind of fun actually." He shrugged. "I guess I can check that off my bucket list, now."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. I still couldn't believe how readily he had agreed to all of this. I thought I might end up having to beg him or sick Trish on him.

"Besides, I've learned from experience, that getting on her bad side isn't a good idea." He said, once again motioning to Trish. "Especially after she tried to putting sulfuric acid on me and burning my clothes off."

"She what?" I exclaimed, turning to face the Latina. "Trish!"

"What?" She said, finally looking up at us. "So, he agreed to it?" She asked, stepping out of the corner.

"You tried to put sulfuric acid on him?!" I asked.

"What?" She replied innocently. "He started it. He knocked over my tower of cards!"

"So you decided to try to burn off his clothes?" I countered.

"Yes." She nodded and shrugged.

"I apologized you know." Austin said. "Besides, it was an accident."

The two of them instantly fell into an argument over whose fault it was. Their bickering was giving me a headache.

"Guys!" I shouted, stepping in between them. "Let's forget about everything that happened, okay? We have bigger things to worry about."

"Fine." Trish and Austin muttered in unison.

"Great." I smiled, throwing my arms around each of their shoulders. "Now, we have a lot to discuss."

And, that was how the plan unofficially began.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the wait. I just kept editing and re-editing different parts of the chapter whenever I had the chance. I just was never fully satisfied with it; I'm still not. But, I've made you guys wait long enough, so I decided to post this anyway.**

 **Let me know what you think! And check out my other stories!**

 **Write on my lovelies,**

 **~honesthannah**


End file.
